La Signorina Olivia
by Rina Love
Summary: Olive Inamorato has nightmares that predict the death of someone close to her so that she is able to stop it. What happens when she has a vision about a boy in Carmel,California?
1. Why am I doing this?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mediater Series Meg Cabot does. But I own Olivia , Sylvia, Olicvia's sisters, and any other peepers I want to add.

* * *

**Italian Dictonary:**

**La signorina Olivia,a altro la gassosa?**Miss Olivia, another glass of soda?

**No, grazie. **No, thanks.

**la poliziotto **Detective

**

* * *

**

_**

* * *

**_

"_La signorina Olivia, a altro la gassosa?_" asked the flight attendant.

"_No, grazie_", I replied. Even thought I was angry at the guy for interrupting my thinking, fifteen years of adequate lessons wouldn't let me be impolite.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I pondered. _You obviously think that you have to make up for what happened with Sylvia. _At the thought of her name I instinctively touched the pedants on my neck. One was a locket and the other was the garnet key ( it isn't really shaped like a key more like a circle the size of my pinkie nail) that opened it. Out of habit I touched them when I was nervous or she came up in a conversation. _Plus your sisters made you _I reminded myself. Well it was smart to go to them the first time I had the dream. But then they started to get more telling and I found out where he lived and how close to death he was. I was lucky to find out that the school he goes to has foreign exchange program and that his family was on the list. The school was a little of a set back for me ( I used to go to an advanced all girls school were they teach you college courses, self defense, and how to speak fourteen different languages) but I was willing to do anything to save his life.

What is really strange is that I dreamed about his death in the first place. Whenever I have a dream about a death it's always someone I know. Maybe not closely but I at least know their name without having to become _la poliziotto. _

So that is how I found myself on a plane. Leaving my beloved Italy to go to Carmel, California.

**P

* * *

**

**Ciao!** Hi!

**L' ippopotamus sta nel fiume .** The hippopotamus stands in the river.

**I maiali mangiano il granturco.** The hogs are eating corn.

**Ciao! Comw Stai?** Hi! How are you?

**Buono. **Good

* * *

I knew for a fact that the Ackerman family would know who I was. For one I was the last person of the plane ( thanks to my jitters) and two I was the only person one that plane who looked and was a teenage girl. So if these people didn't see me they were either extremely stupid or had an unlikely obsession with their shoes. 

"OLIVIA," I turned to my left at the sound of my name. There stood three people from the photo I had received. The first was a women who must be about my moms age she had dark hair ,green eyes she was obviously pretty ( though I could tell that her tan was half sun half self-tanner), but sadly shorter than me.. The second was a man who had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was tall. But the third was who really surprised me ( although I didn't let on, I'm practiced in hiding my emotions). He had red hair, glasses, with freckles, and had those I just got my braces of glow to him. He obviously took after his father in the height department being about maybe two inches taller than me, 5'10"(happy, happy, joy, joy). I realized that he was the boy from my dreams.

I walked over to them thanking God that they didn't have a sign with my name on it. When I was right in front of them I said "_Ciao!_" I waited while the adults rambled on in random sentences. Such as "_L' ippopotamus sta nel fiume," _and "_I maiali mangiano il granturco."_

"_Ciao! Come stai?" _I turned to David realizing that had actually said something to me.

"_Buono,_" I replied.

"David! How come she answered you?" Mrs. Ackerman asked. Obviously thinking that I didn't speak English.

" Because," the look of shock on their faces was priceless, as I explained in English, "you two were talking about hippos and hogs."

"O thank God!" Mr. Ackerman exclaimed, " she speaks English."

I turned to David, " Should we leave before they start kissing the ground?" I asked.

He laughed. " We should go get your bags."

I nodded and he led me towards baggage claim. With his parents following behind.

" So which ones are yours?" Mr. Ackerman asked.

" Those two."

" Only these?"

" Well they are all the clothes that I need right now. But my mom is mailing the rest along with my favorite books."

" How many books?" David asked me.

" Too many," I answered, " My mom nearly flipped a top when she found out that I had taken out clothing to put books in."

" Well if that's all-" Mrs. Ackerman said.

" No wait!" I said. I looked around and spotted a big box. " Found it!"

I grabbed the box and nearly fell over but David grabbed it for me. I thanked him as we walked outside it was cloudy and they told me that it was unusual.

" So what's in the box?" Mrs. Ackerman asked.

" My flute and violin," I replied.

" You play!"

" Yeah I've been classically trained sense the age of five."

" You have to play for us sometime!"

" Maybe," I said as I blushed.

Once we were in the care and everything was packed I took out my book for the day. I had read about five pages when David asked, " What are you reading?"

I jumped and turned to him, " _Witch-Hunt: Mysteries of the Salem Witch Trials. _By Marc Aronson."

" Really I've been meaning to read that."

" You can read it after me, I'll probably be done some time tomorrow."

" Thanks!"

" What are you reading?" I asked noticing the book in his hands.

"_Hitler Youth._ I know it sounds bad, but it's just about the kids who joined it or tried to stop it-"

" O my gosh! I read that too! You should have seen it everyone was looking at me like I was crazy."

"I know," He laughed.

_OO I definitely have to save his life!_ I thought to my self.


	2. Have you been living in a cave?

** Ok I am so sorry for not writing I had to go to camp and my dad kept kicking me off the computer so he could play Call OF Dutty. And now I wont be writing for a week because I'm leaving for Vacation today!

* * *

Bello! Beautiful**

**Grazie! **Thank you

* * *

"So this is the house," said Mrs.Ackerman. As we drove up to a house that looked about 200 years old. We stepped out of the car and stared at it. It was huge and impossibly pretty, with Victorian style turrents and a widow's walk - the works. Mrs. Ackerman had had it painted blue, white, and cream. The house and driveway were surrounded by big shady pine trees, and sprawling, flowering shrubs. Three stories high, constructed entirely from wood, not the horrible glass-and-steel or terra-cotta stuff the houses around it were made of. It was the loveliest, most tasteful house in the neighborhood and I could tell the Ackermans put a lot of pride and work into it.

" It is absolutely _bello_," I told truthfully,(a/n: excuse me if I forgot the gender of a house, oooo funny)

" Why thank you," she replied looking ecstatic. She took my instruments and started for the house. David and his father went and grabbed my bags from the trunk. I offered to take them but they refused.

"_Grazie_!" I told them. I followed beside them as we walked towards the house. We walked into the building and I was stunned. It was just as beautiful as the outside, full of shiny maple, cheerful blues and yellows. _Wow,_ I thought, _I'm going to be living in a life-sized _la casa della bambola! The walls were covered with pictures of the family. I noticed the three extra people in the photos. I tried to place them and succeeded. Jake the oldest was married and lived somewhere in San Francisco, Brad went to some college in LA on a wrestling scholarship, and Susannah went to NYU to become a therapist. In the den I found a bookcase and a bunch of plants. There were a few things that I recognized from my memory of my house, such as a sleek white computer and a wide-screen TV. There were also some things that would never be in my house like video- game controllers and surf boards.

* * *

**Cio e uno grande il cane! **That is a big dog!

* * *

All of a sudden a huge slobbering dog came out of no where. Just as it was about to jump on me I stepped out of the way to avoid becoming a pan-cake. Once it landed it started to take aim, but I ran behind David. 

" Cio e uno grande il cane!" I breathed.

"Relax", he laughed, "It's only Max. He won't hurt you."

" I'm not afraid of him hurting me," I retorted, " I just don't wont him slobbering all over me!"

Mrs. Ackerman, who didn't seem notice that her dog was eyeing me like a steak, started up the stairs. "Come on," she said, " We'll show you to your room."

David started carrying one of my bags towards the steps. " Um, David would you mind blocking me from..."

"Sure." So we made our way up the stairs awkwardly. I mean that dog is crazy, he kept trying to get to me through David's legs.

" This used to belong to my daughter," Mrs. Ackerman said standing in front of a white door, " But her and her fiancé are in collage and have made it very clear that they will buy their own place." She had a hint of sadness in her voice.

" But, wont they need it when they visit?" I asked out of curiosity.

" No," she said with a little laugh, " Susie, says she doesn't wont to taint her old room with... grown up stuff," My eyes got as big as saucers, as did David's. _Why the heck does she say it like were seven year-olds? _I thought.

She opened the door and I walked inside. It was above the roof of the front porch. There was a window seat installed in the bay window that Mr. Ackerman told me, while taking my things into the room, had been put in by himself. There was a glass top dressing table and a princess phone,_ Kinda like the one in_ _Sophie's room_, I thought thinking of how much she would love this room she was the frilly sister. The wallpaper was cream colored, dotted with blue forget-me-nots, all along the top of the intricate white wainscoting that lined the wall, and the same wallpaper was in my own personal adjoining bathroom. The bed was a four poster with a lace canopy. I recognized the TV and VCR/DVD player my parents had sent over for me. There was also a bureau and closet for my clothes.

" Do you like it?" Mrs. Ackerman asked looking hopeful. _Something tells me her daughter didn't like it that much._

"Yes, it's great," I replied with one of my Crest commercial smiles. "Um, could I unpack?"

"Yeah, and David can help you," she said walking towards the door, "I'll call you down for dinner at around 7:00"

* * *

**Va bene** Okay

* * *

"_Va bene_," I answered. She looked confused but smiled and shut the door. 

" Should I refrain from speaking Italian in front of them?" I asked turning towards David.

"Yeah, that might be best," he said with a smile. _God, he's cute!_ He made his way over to a luggage bag and started to unzip the top pocket.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

" Why not?" He asked looking confused .

" Unless you wont to be acquainted to my undergarments I'd better open them first." He blushed like he had never heard the word undergarment before. That's just like me as soon as I get comfortable I'll talk to them like I'm talking to myself. I walked over too the bag closest to me and took a peek. All clear only books and movies. " Here we'll do this one first."

We went through the bag.

" Um, what's _Spirited Away_?" He asked.

" You have got to be kidding me. You don't know what that movie is?"

"NO!"

"OK put all of the things you don't know in over there," I said pointing to the TV.

I left David to unpack my clothes. I took out all of my henley shirts, tank tops, graphic tees, jeans, shorts, capris, skirts, and dresses in record time. I looked over at David when I was done. He still looked confused and there was a huge pile of books, DVD's, and videos on the floor next to the TV. I walked over to the pile. Most of it consisted of lifetime movies and girly books and movies, but once I saw_ Finding_ _Nemo_ and _Chicken Little_ I stared at him like he had a second head.

"Have you been living in a cave your whole life?" I asked.

He blushed, " No."

"I obviously have to give you culture lessons."

"Am I really that inept?"

I thought about it for a second , "Yeah pretty much."

"Kids!"Came a voice from down the stairs, " Time for dinner!" _Does sixteen really count as being a kid?_

The food was really good only it was Mexican and I prefer Italian, Greek, French, and Chinese. But I didn't wont to insult them so I ate some and then yawned. Mrs. Ackerman took that as a sign for sleep even thought it was 8:00 . I didn't argue I had some special things to take out. I ran back up the stairs and into my room. I bent down and took out a wooden chest. I opened it and took out a special thick red candle, two matching blue dresses that were for seven year-olds, and a picture. I stuck them all under the bed . I wouldn't need them until Halloween day.

I changed into some PJ pants and a shirt. I hadn't noticed that I was this tired I laid down under the covers and cried silently for my lost friend.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!

Okay I wont to say I'm sorry and that it will take me awhile to update! I am soo sad it's just that with four younger siblings and two adults trying to get on the computer all the time I have to rwrite in shifts which takes awhile! Plus basketball is starting (my dad is making me play I get fouled out of every game I am very competative when it comes down to it) , I have my favorite shows to write, reading books (fun,fun, no sarcasm) and hey I read Fanfictions and I feel guilty if I don't read them!! So in the short I don't have a lot of time . But that sdoesn't mean that I'm not going to finish the story it just means it's going to take some time!!! So sorry if you were expecting a new chapter!! SLAPS HAND OVER CHEST I am crying on the inside!!

Tootles for Frootles

P.S. I am getting a tad bit sad about my spelling skills. I know that they suck (I mean obviously those tests that prove that people who read more have better spelling , abviously never tested me !!) and you guys mak eme sad when you point that out whips tear off face. So keep my spelling error comments to your self!! ...Please does puppy dog face ... really ...you will...Huffah , Huzzah, Hurray!!! Me HAPPY now!!!


	4. Becoming FISH GIRL

Disclaimer: HEY I DON'T OWN MEDIATOR ONLY THE CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T MENTIONED IN THE BOOK! I'M BUDAH-FUL! JACK'S MANNEQUIN!

I woke up the next day at 5:00 AM and in panic.

Even though I hadn't gotten used to the time zone yet I had to start school. I got out of bed and went to get ready for a day full of torture- don't get me wrong I love school just not new ones. I put my curly hair in a low sophisticated pony-tail and straightened by side sweep bangs ( hey just because I don't want to go doesn't mean people should mistake me for an escapee from the psych ward.) But here comes the hard part: getting dressed. Every school I have ever gone to has had a uniform but the Junipero Sera Catholic Academy only has the rule that you can't wear jeans. I settled on a twilight blue knee-length skirt, a white polo, and white ballet flats. I put my new pleasure book and the one I was lending to David in my khaki backpack.

Then there was a knock coming from my door.

"_Si_?" I asked

"Um," came David's voice, "Can I come in?" He obviously thought that I'd either just woken up or was still getting dressed.

"_Sicuro_," I replied. He opened the door and looked surprised that I was even out of bed.

"My parents just left and I see you're all ready so we should get going."

"NO!" I said as he turned to leave. "I need to find my glasses. "I got my glasses when I was twelve, I don't need to wear them that much, mostly when I watch TV and my eyes get irritated. We found them under my PJ's five minutes later.

"Wow," David exclaimed, " You're here for how long and you've already lost something?"

"Haha," I replied sarcastically. I looked over at him as we walked down the stairs. He had on a pair of khaki pants and a light blue button-up. _Wow, that looks great with his eyes.** No, Olivia don't you dare think that, you're here to save his life!** Your right and there is no reason to get emotionally attached. **Especially if worst comes to worst. **O my God what a horrible thought!_ And that is how I walked outside, sulking about him dying.

" Are you okay?" He asked as we waited on the porch.

" Yeah, why?"

"You 're crying ," He said looking worried .

" I am not," I replied, " My eyes water in the morning!"

He watched me as I fixed my little amount of make-up. Once I was done he was still staring at me and I stared right back. We stood like that until a horn made us both jump. We watched as a red Saab came up the driveway.

David had told me that we were going to be doing car pool with his three friends until he got his license. We started for the car not looking at each other. David held the door open for me as I got in. Driving the car was a boy with blonde curly hair, blue eyes, a skin condition, braces, and was wearing an 'I Love Tina The Llama' shirt(a/n I have that shirt- Tina you fat lard!). The boy in the passenger seat was Asian , looked like a teddy bear, and was wearing a 'Vote For Pedro' shirt (a/n have that one too-Pedro offers you his protection!) I could tell we were going to be friends. To my left was a girl with red hair , pink braces (a/n that's for Rissa), she had on a hideous puke green blouse, a white ankle length skirt, and grey sneakers a/n omfg I wrote this part during the summer and we just got a new religion teacher who dresses just like that creepy much?. _I obviously need to help her!!_ David got in next to me and shut the door.

"This is Olivia," he said , "Olivia these are my friends. Josh," pointing to the driver, " Alec," pointing to the passenger, " and Shannon," the girl next to me.

_"Ciao,"_ I said.

_"Ciao!"_ Alec and Josh exclaimed.

"Hi," Shannon replied monotonously .

_This is going to be fun!! NO ACCENTS!!_

_"Davide?"_I asked. He turned to me as did everyone else, "Haio qualche di loro sapere l'Italiano?"

* * *

Davide?- **David? **

Fare qualche di loro sapere l' italiano?- **Do any of them speak Italian?**

* * *

_"No,"_ he replied

* * *

No- **No** (Obviously)

* * *

_"Raccontare loro quello io fare non sapere l'Inglese."_

* * *

Raccontare loro quello io fare non sapere l'Inglese.- **Tell them** **that I don't speak English.**

* * *

_"Perche?"_ I looked up at him with my best puppy dog face. _"Va bene."_He said with a sigh. 

I instantly smiled and clapped my hands. I opened up my back-pack and took out _Witch Hunt_ and handed it to David. _" E ecco tuo il premio."_

* * *

Okay so basically Olivia is asking David to tell the rest of the car that she doesn't speak English, but he doesn't want to. In the end he does what she asks him and she lends him her book as a reward.

* * *

"Umm," David said to the rest of them, "We should get going." 

"Okay," they said and we started off.

"So," Josh said "Olivia do you have a boyfriend?" Both of the boys in the front looked eager for my answer but Shannon and David looked angry only ...I didn't know why.

"Umm." David said as I stared at him, "Olivia doesn't understand English," looking at me for my approval, I smiled.

"Really?" Josh said.

"Yeah," David replied looking annoyed.

"Dude, she is super hot. I mean, if she can't speak English then we can totally make everyone think she's our girlfriend!"

" That would be cruel."

"Yeah , but we could get dates out of it."

_"Sono tutto americano il ragazzos questo furte?"_ I asked sarcastically.

_"Si."_ David answered sadly.

* * *

Here Olivia is asking if all american boys are shollow

* * *

"Josh," Shannon said, " She looks easy you could probably get a date with her no matter how much of a geek you are. 

_"Brutto la ragazza lei sono cosi morto."_ I said loud and clear. David gave me a surprised look. But then it hit me she thought I looked like a slut! _"Davide?"_ I asked sadly.

**

* * *

I'm pretty sure that she is calling Shannon some names SORRY I forgot! I'm lazy too!**_

* * *

_

_"No!"_He knew what I was asking . Just then we made it to the school. It was beautiful and old and it didn't have any real hallways but instead breeze ways. a/n For more information on the description on the school go to the first mediator book because right now I would rather go ahead with the story

David had to take me to meet the principal so we separated from the group after saying our goodbyes. I made sure we were out of earshot before turning towards David with a look to kill.

"What,"I said with controlled anger, " the HELL is her problem?!"

" I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"David, did you see her face? She meant that as much as ...I am in love with chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Yes, I love chocolate." He only looked at me then we walked into the office. a/n again go look at the description in the book, if you can't remember

The receptionist told us to sit and wait because the principal was speaking to someone. Five minutes later an extremely good-looking boy , with brown hair and green eyes, walked out of the principal's door. He spotted David and me and walked over.

" Hey ...you," he said addressing David, "Sorry about missing my session Saturday."

David looked confused ,"Ummm , yeah it's no problem," I looked up at the boy and he was looking back, I averted my eyes and blushed.

"Sooo, he said, "You gonna introduce me to your friend?"

"Sure," David replied, not as enthusiastic as the boy, "This is Olivia she's in the foreign exchange program and is staying at my house. And Olivia this is Vince, I'm his tutor."

"It's nice to meet you," I said extending my hand.

"Yeah." he said shaking it. _What an extensive vocabulary this one has!_ _**O Shut up! He's cute.** Your point?_

"Olivia and David, Father will see you now." said the receptionist.

" Bye," we said to Vince as we opened the door to the principal's office.

Father Dominic was old and was probably handsome in his day. He came off to me as funny and kind just like the priest in my church. He had white hair, and very blue eyes, and well-maintained fingernails. It seemed to me that he wasn't a push over.

"Hello and welcome to our Miss Rivedere," he said it like he was speaking to a large important crowd.

"It's nice to meet you." I told him truthfully.

" David, Olivia has all of your classes and her locker is next to yours."

"Thanks," David said absent mindedly.

"David, you can go to class. I'd like to talk to Olivia.

"Umm," David looked at me finally coming out of his daze, "Sure, I'll see you later, Olivia."

Once David closed the door Father told me he'd show me to my locker. We walked down the empty breeze ways until we came to locker 273. I reached out to it and suddenly lost myself. _Not again!_ I saw a pretty blonde girl, maybe 17, she was talking to a boy kissing an overly skinny model type girl. I saw her crying, looking through fashion magazines , hiding her food in her napkin. I watched as she started popping diet pills. I watched as she dropped dead during cheerleading from a heart attack.

I came round with a gasp.

" Are you all right?" Father Dominic asked.

"Yeah , umm" I said, " Have you had any of your students die recently?"

When I said that he smiled. **_Creepy much?_**

"Come with me, my dear," he said, "I'd like to have a private conversation with you."

"Umm okay..." _CHILD MOLESTER!** IF HE TOUCHES YOU CALL THE COPS!**_

We walked back to his office and I sat down. As soon as the door closed he let out an enthusiastic cry.

"My dear," he whispered, " you are a mediator."

"A what?"I asked as he sat down. _Someone forgot their pills today._

"A mediator."

I sat in silence. "And that is..."

"Well isn't it obvious you can see ghosts."

"Umm , I ... yeah...here's the thing ...I can't."

"Come , dear," he said looking like he was going to laugh, " I'm one too, there's no need to deny it."

"Listen, I don't know what your talking about," I said starting to feel sick,

"Okay, enough joking I know you saw Brittany."

"Brittany who?"

"Brittany. She was a student here but died a few months ago."

"Was she a cheerleader?"

"Yes."

"How did she die?"

"She was anorexic and addicted to weight loss pills. But we don't know why she did it."

" Her boyfriend was cheating on her with a sopra magro over skinny girl."

"How do you know that?"

"You aren't the only person with hidden talents." He was stunned so I got up and left.

My class before lunch was English. David was in all my classes but his friends weren't. I was extremely lucky that they were all in this class.

"Hello, Miss Olivia," the teacher Mr.Warner said when I gave him a note. "Would you like to tell the class about yourself?"

I nodded. I turned to the class. I spotted David (next to an empty desk that belonged to me), Josh, Alec, and Shannon. I opened my mouth to start my speech but Shannon raised her hand.

"Mr.Warner, Olivia can't speak English," she said matter-a-factually.

"Mr. Warner , do you want me to start?" I asked. Everyone looked at me then at Shannon and laughed. _Serves the wee-otch right._

"Umm, sure," Mr.Warner said not quite understanding what was going on.

"Well , my name is Olivia. I am the foreign exchange student from Naples and Palermo Italy."

I said it was a speech doesn't mean it has to be long.

"Does anyone have a question for Olivia?" Mr.Warner asked. More than half the class raised their hands. Mr. Warner gestured for me to pick. ,I pointed to a skinny boy in the front row.

"Why don't you have an accent?" he asked.

"Umm, durinf holidays I go and spend time with some family in New York."

I pointed to a short fat girl in the back. "Why did you come here?"

"Well I ...have been offered numerous times to skip grades and go on exchange programs. My sister finally made me come." _Well that's partially true!_

"What are your sisters names?" she asked.

"Ann Elizabeth, but we call her Beth, is 25 and just got married ; then there's Amelia, who goes to Yale; and my twin Kelly who goes to my old boarding school in Switzerland." After I answered the question Mr.Warner signaled no more questions.

After I sat down and was taking notes David passed me one:

**Soo...what was that about?**

_She was so mean to me! Do you think that she's going to be mad?!_

**Probably. But I'll take care of it.**

I smiled and wrote back '_Thanks_.'

The bell rang and Shannon stormed out of the room in a huff and David ran after her. _What is that about?_ Alec and Josh came up to me and gave me high-fives.

" That was awesome!" Alec exclaimed.

" Thanks," I said. We started out the door, " So where to you usually go for lunch?"

"Well...weusually go and eat in the library."

"Why?"

"Because," Josh said, "We don't want to see David and Shannon do anything that might scar is for life."

_What does that mean? **They're going out obviously!** Ohh well that sort of makes thing easier!** You weren't going to fall for him anyway, RIGHT!!**_

"Can I eat lunch with you guys?"I asked.

"Sure," Josh said. They followed me to my locker.

"Do you guys have you lunch?" I asked taking mine out.

As we walked into the library I wondered if Shannon and me would ever friends. Alec and Josh said hi to a few people while they walked through the aisles of books. I followed as they went to the back of the library and sat on the floor.I followed suit but I put my feat tucked under me.

Having lunch with them was great! We were instant friendsIt was a downer that I couldn't talk to them about SOME stuff, but I could live with that. _Not for long!** What do you mean?** You NEED to vent!** Yeah you're right. **Call Kelly when you get home and tell her everything! **But what if he over hears?!? **That's your problem. **But you're ME! **Right, right, well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it._

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Josh asked.

"No," I said, "used to , but no."

"Oh, what was his name?" Alec asked.

"Dominic, I only dated him for family reasons."

"That sucks," Josh said. I shrugged.

We talked about random things for the rest of the lunch period and by the time we were leaving we'd been friends forever.

My next class went by smoothly, David didn't talk to me, I was gawked at like a freak show. _What else is new?_ **_Last class of the day HUFFAH!_**

The teacher pointed me to a seat next to a cute boy. He smiled warmly at me when I sat down. The class went smoothly at the end the boy decided to introduce himself.

"Hi, my name is Ben Hudsen."

"Um hi, nice to meet you."

There was a pause and then, "Hey I know this is a little sudden , but I was wondering if I could get your number or..."

"Ummm-" I didn't get to finish because David called , "Bye." I ran away then and me and David went to our lockers. Then we went and got into the care. The rest were already there except for Shannon. We waited a few minutes until she came.

"Alec don't you think that I should sit in the front today?"

Alec looked like he was going to put up a fight but decided to move instead. He got out and she got in.

"Olivia I think that it would be best id you sat behind me because you are wearing a skirt and the boys are kind of pervs," she said turning around in her seat.

So the seating arrangements ended up with David far away, Alec next to me and me behind Shannon.I placed my bag on the floor in front of me and looked around the car.It was pretty old and I noticed that when the seats declined they flung back really fast and hard.The car ride was remotely quiet and when we pulled up to the driveway I was relieved.

As I leaned down to get my bag Shannon pulled the declining lever on the side of the seat. I looked up just in time to have my face hit by the chair. And I knew at that moment that me and Shannon would never be friends because she was a major class A bitch.

* * *

Sorry for the delay I had to apply for high schools and stuff like that I GOT INTO THE ONE I WANTED TO !AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE IN SUPER SOON! I KNOW I CAN'T SPELL PLEEZ REVIEW !

JACKS' MANNEQUIN! Taking Back Sunday! Acceptance!Boys like Girls!!!My Chemical Romance!! many more!! and that is pretty much part of the playlist i'll give you specific songs later! TOOTLES FOR FROOTLES!


	5. REVIEW PLEASE!

Hey!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I just wanna say hi! and I'm trying to keep my story on the first page because I would like more people to comment! Please with all of the ice cream condiments on top comment because it gives me an extra boost and if would like to give me advise or ideas feel free I was thinking that you could give me some ideas and I you could maybe make your own character to it! well any way REVIEW!  



	6. Chapter 6

Hey girl heyy

Hey girl heyy!! Omg you have no idea how mad I am at myself for making whoever has **EVER** read my story wait like a year or two idk how long for my story! I mean seriously I think I'm gonna grow up to be a bum cuz I forget to do things so often. ANY how im gonna like write a few LONG chapters because they've been sitting in a box under my bed for awhile now and I fell the need to breath new life into them!! Omg whoever still reads this or like loves my story if you were a fictional male character like Edward Cullen333 or Jacob LeBlanc 333 or Jacob Black333 I'd imagine marrying you that's how happy I would be lol!! Well read 33

Ohh yeah and part of this chapter is based on **Do You Think by Rediscover**

Lots of swearing in this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the mediator series. Or any other brand names mentioned in this chapter/story.

"I'm never going to school again!" I screamed from under my comforter.

"Come on! It can't be THAT bad" David said. Ever since we'd gotten home he'd been trying to coax me out from under my blanket.

When the char had hit me my lip had burst open and so did part of my eyebrow. I had run up to the house and into my room. Once there I looked at myself in the mirror my eyes were red from crying, my nose was running slightly, my lip was bloody and puckered, and my eyebrow had a tiny cut that was gushing out blood. I looked like one of those fish heads that you see at the open market. When I had heard David coming up the stairs I dove for my bed not caring about staining the blankets. After arguing with me for a couple of minutes to come out he went and got me a washcloth to hold over my eyebrow.

But my eyebrow and lip weren't the reasons why I wasn't going to school the next day. Shannon was. It wasn't that I was afraid of her. It was the fact that I had been so off guard that she had gotten to do something horrid to me. So now I was hiding myself from the world in shame.

David sighed heavily, "You can't stay under there forever"

"Of course not! Just until the shame of having a complete and utter skank attack my face."

"If you don't come out from under there before my parents come home I'll have to resort to physical means."

"Yeah right David. Like you would ever physically force me to do something."

"Ohh yeah" He said. I heard him getting up then strong arms picking me up off the bed and sitting me on a lap. Then he pulled the blanket off of me. **Wow. **_That was pretty sexy, not gonna lie. _**O MY GOD he has the best arms in the world! **_Is he still holding you? _**YEAHHHH!**

"David no I look a mess!" I said burring myself into his chest.

"You could never look bad" **Omg that was one of the cutest things I have ever heard. **_Damn never pegged this kid for a liar._** Shut up.**

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah"

"So if tomorrow morning I decide to go to school in baggy sweats, a greased huge t-shirt, my hair a complete frizzy ball, and no make-up at all. What would you say?"

'I'd say 'You're beautiful'" **HOLY MOTHER OF GOD**

We sat in silence for a minute. Me relishing the feel of his chest and arms around me. Being able to feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"Let's take a look at your lip." He said finally.

_What does that mean? Is it some American lingo for kissing?? _**I hope it is!**

I lifted my head to find out. He took my chin in his hands. My skin had a spaz attack where he touched me.

**I think I love him. **_You just met him! _**Have you ever heard of love at first sight? **_But you've already seen him before!! _**Don't nitpick. **_What if he wants more than kissing? We already agreed that you weren't ready for that! _**Yeah but that was before…**_BEFORE WHAT?_

David stared at my lips with the most concentration I had ever seen. Like my lips were some sort of new modern art piece that he was trying to understand.

"Oh my GOD!" he exclaimed. He didn't look like he wanted to kiss me. He looked like he wanted to throw up.

"Che?" I asked. Fingering my locket.

"I think you need stitches!"

I adjusted my eyes to see what he was looking at. His gaze was on my eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah it looks pretty deep"

"Oh"

" I'm gonna call Josh to come and take up to the hospital."

"Dave, it's not that big of a deal."

"You're hurt. That's a big deal to me."

Before I could answer him the phone rang. David picked me up and put me on the bed and crossed the room to the phone.

"Hello…Really??...umm…sure!" Then he hung up smiling and ran to the door. "I'll be right back"

**OMG he is soo cute. **_He should loose the glasses. _**You have a point. But I can take him to **

**get contacts tomorrow. **_He's sorta a dork too. _**Your point? **_Let's be realistic you can't handle being a social reject. _**It's not like were gonna end up being anything he has Shannon. **_Yes and you have Dominic. _**No! I don't mom and dad said that it was over and that I should find a nice American boy. **_That's not what they said. _**Yes it is. **_No they said find a nice ITALIAN boy in AMERICA. _**OHH shit. **_Yeop. _**DAVID'S FUCKIN IRISH!**

I was so distracted by my conversation with myself that I didn't hear people walking up the stairs. The door opened and I was so shocked I fell of the bed.

"Oh God" said a man with a Spanish accent.

"Is she all right?" A woman asked.

I had fallen off the side of the bed that was farthest away from the door, so I couldn't see them and they couldn't see me.

"Olivia?" David asked.

"Mia testa fare male." (my head hurts) I said as I lay on the floor rubbing my head.

"Suze, could you go get some aspirin." Dave said.

"Sure" the woman said and walked out of the room.

"Jesse" David said. "I want you to take a look at her eyebrow and see if it needs stitches."

"Okay"

David came around the bed, bent down, and picked me up. He carried me to the other side of the bed and sat me down.

"Are you okay?" He said looking me in the eye.

"Si" It was a lie…I was dizzy.

A/N I'm NOT going to describe Jesse & Suze cuz you know what they look like and it's a waste of time to read it over again and for me to write because you'll prob skip over that part.

I looked up at Jesse as he held my head and looked at my eyebrow. I felt oddly comfortable around him which surprised me seeing as he was so gorgeous. He felt like an older brother.

"Wow" he said finally. "That looks really bad."

Just then Suze came in. She looked just like the pictures.

"Damn, what happened?" she asked handing me the pills and a glass of water.

"This is my sister Suze and her fiancé Jesse." David put in. Like I didn't know. David's mother talked about them constantly.

"Ciao"

"Hi" Suze said. Sitting down next to me. "So what happened with the eyebrow?"

"I met the spawn of the Devil" I said as I took the pills and took a sip of water.

"I don't understand" Jesse said looking confused.

"Shannon" I said.

"O my God! Did she beat you up?" Suze said.

"No, she decided to sink lower." I said

Then I told them what happened from that morning in the car till this afternoon.

"Because believe me," I said finishing up my story. "If that bitch actually tried to put her hands on me I would beat the shit out of her. I would have already but she made it seem like an accident. Fuckin' skank."

"Ummm?" David said.

"No offense" I said smiling at him like I was 'Little Miss Innocent" only with my past that was impossible. Even though being with David made me feel like I was a different person. Like I didn't do those things or they didn't matter. _You can't tell him though. _**I know. I can't get that close to him.**

"Yeah" Suze said. "I don't fucking blame you she's a major bitch. I can't believe that I actually thought she was sweet when she was like 12!

"Now girls," Jesse said. "I now that this situation is one of anger but must we use those sort of

words?"

"Jesse," I Said, "We're not 10 years old, it's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah" Suze said, "Jesse you KNOW me. I'm gonna do it anyway"

"Fine" Jesse said. I looked over at David and for some reason I felt like he agreed with Jesse. **I'm sorry I can't be little miss perfect for you.**

"Jesse" I said changing the subject. "Do you think my eyebrow will heal on it's own or that I need stitches."

"Stitches" He stated without hesitating.

"You okay?" David asked.

The whole car ride and now in the waiting room David had held my hand and I refused to let go. What I really wanted was his arm around me. But I got hand holding and I wasn't about to give that up.

"No" I said.

"Don't be so worried." He said. Giving my hand a squeeze.

Jesse and Suze were sitting a couple of seats away and kept giving us approving glances and winks. . I don't know why. It wasn't like we needed the privacy and we weren't going out.

**No matter how much I want to. **_He has Shannon. _**I know!! Could you STOP reminding me? **_Hey. Don't they know he's going out with her? _**Yeah, I guess. **_Then how come they are being such creepers about you and him sitting together? _**Does it LOOK like I know?**

"But I've never had stitches before." I said looking into his eyes.

"So what? It's not that big a deal." He scoffed acting all cocky and cool. Even going so far as to let go of my hand and cross his arms around his chest.

"But I'm scared." I whispered in such a soft small voice I thought he hadn't heard me.

But he did and when I looked in his eyes again all of the cockiness was replaced by genuine concern and the need to comfort.

"There's nothing to be afraid of … and besides I promise I'll be with you the whole time" He said bending down and looking me in the eyes like I was a 5 year old.

"Promise?" I whispered. A tear ran down my cheek from how I felt after he let go of my hand.

As if feeling why I was so upset, he picked me up and put me on his lap. "Promise" He said and whipped away the tear with his free hand while the other arm was wrapped around my back pulling me to his chest.

The stitches were painful as Hell. I made sure that David was there to hold my hand the whole time.

I didn't feel like talking to anyone so I pretended to fall asleep. Which they actually believed. David pulled my head down into his lap and lifted my feet onto the seat.

"She seems like a sweet girl" Jesse said. 'Besides the swearing" **If only you knew what else.**

"Yeah. She really is though" David said.

"She should be a model. She's BEAUTIFUL" Suze said.

After a few seconds David said. "She really is." I nearly died. **DAVID THINKS IM BEAUTIFUL! **_He could be lying. _**Don't be a negative bitch.**

They didn't talk for awhile. Then finally Suze asked something that nearly made me open my eyes.

"David…do you love her?"

"Why do you say that?" He asked coolly.

"Because we saw the way you looked at her."

"Suze, I have a girlfriend."

"I know that. But that's not what I asked you. I asked 'do you love her?'"

David was silent for awhile. But when he spoke his voice was full of frustration. "Suze, I HAVE a girlfriend. I know that's not what you asked but that's REALITY!"

"Okay maybe 'love' is too big a word here. How about…"

"Infatuated?" Jesse put in.

"Yes infatuated, thanks honey." Suze said. "So, are you 'infatuated' with her?

There was a moment of silence. Not the awkward kind more of an indecisive one.

David let out a sigh. "Yes I am infatuated by her."

After another quick silence (this one awkward) Suze said, "You two are going to have the best looking babies I will ever see. I can see it now, little Abercrombie models running around."

"Suze it's never going to go anywhere. It's just a silly little crush I have on her." **UMM yeah NOOOOO!! We're totally connected somehow.!**

"No. It's much stronger than that. I can feel it." **Suze you are legit my best friend from now on.**

"So what if it is? Suze she's gorgeous! All the boys at school are trying to get with her already!" **Does he not realize how completely gorgeous HE is?**

"So what you're better then them. All you need to do is start wearing contacts and you're all set."

_I told you so. _**And I AGREED with you.**

"I HAVE a girlfriend"

"So? Dump her.'** Me and Suze are totally on the same brainwave.**

"It's not that easy." He said sounding stressed out.

"How hard is it to tell that little bitch that it's over?"

"Suze, me and Shannon have been together for awhile. She's the only girlfriend I've ever had."

'So?"

"Olivia's probably had millions of boyfriends. She's probably experienced and expects me to be too! I mean I'm probably a step down from what she usually gets." _He was right on the nose with the experienced thing._** So, he was wrong about the other stuff.**

"Something tells me that she won't mind you being so inexperienced. She's the type of girl who thinks that's cute and will like being able to show you stuff. Create memories that will last you forever"

"But Shannon…"

"Dump her."

"I can't"

"Why not??" Suze practically screamed.

David took a deep breath. "We're sort of engaged."

"WHAT? Suze and Jesse yelled.

I wiggled myself closer to David's chest and brought my right hand to rest on his knee and used my fingers to lightly rub it. ** What is going on?? We are way too young to be even thinking about marriage let alone be engaged. **_Ohh shut up. If he asked you to marry him you would do it in a second. _**That's different though I love him.**

"Shhh, guys don't wake her up." He said rubbing my back.

"David explain now." Jesse said.

"Listen when we were like 13 I asked her to marry me. I wasn't serious you know total kid stuff. But the thing is that she thinks I was serious. And to this day she acts like we are engaged. When she introduces me to people she calls me her 'fiancé'. She made me buy her a ring. She told her whole family. Picked the bridesmaids, color scheme, the dishes and a date. October 15, 2015 alright with you guys?"

"David," Jesse said slowly, "That girl is crazy."

"I know. But I'm afraid now"

"Why?"

"She threatened to kill me or herself if I broke up with her. That was last year and I don't know she still means it."

"THAT'S WEIRD!" Suze exclaimed.

"I know…But now I think she might go after Liv."


	7. Chapter 7 Yes there are two

Disclaimer: I don't own mediator or anything else that I mentioned in this that belongs to anyone else

Disclaimer: I don't own mediator or anything else that I mentioned in this that belongs to anyone else.

The rest of the week was uneventful for the most part. I gave that kid Ben my number and made some new friends. The only really big thing was that while on the morning show introducing myself I came out and say that my real name was Olive and that I only said it was Olivia because the people at the exchange program said that people would like it more for me to have a normal name. I then proceeded to ask everyone to call me Ollie from now on. It was all true and I have no idea where I go the courage to tell the truth. Shannon was a bitch to me and had PDA with David whenever I was around I got sick to my stomach whenever they kissed goodbye.

On Friday me and David went shopping with Jesse and Suze to some place where they bought furniture for the house they were planning to buy. Then we went to the mall. I bought a couple of shorts and some shirts and other clothes including underwear with Suze. While Jesse brought David to some eye place to get contacts. When they came back I was shocked.

I ran up to David and gave him a hug.

"OMG" I said looking up at his face, "YOU LOOK GREAT" He really was. You could actually see his face. His eye color brightened up and he looked tanner. Also MEGA COOL.

"Thanks" He said blushing.

I again didn't want to talk to anyone in the car so I pretended to be asleep. This time they only listened to the radio and occasionally Suze would squeal and say how great David looked.

When we were parked in the driveway David picked me up and cradled me in his arms while Suze and Jesse unloaded their purchases. Once we were far enough away from them I wrapped my arms around David's neck and brought my face up to his neck. I nuzzled in closely loving the feeling of his skin. I knew this was the only time I could get away with anything…when I was asleep anything was possible. I lightly kissed his neck and after I was sure I heard David's breathe catch I started to make a hicky.

David started to walk up the stairs to my room. I was surprised with the ease that he did this. Most boys can't even carry you up the stairs at all let alone when you latched onto their neck.

I didn't care that this was wrong or that Shannon could come after us or hurt herself I just wanted to make my mark on David in someway.

David kicked open my room. **What now?**_ I don't know._** O God please don't just leave me here. **

David seemed to not now what to do either. I don't think he wanted to disturb my sleeping. So he sat down on my bed, and then leaned us back onto the pillows. _He is really gullible. _**No he's not. **_He's stupid then. Does he think that all girls suck and bite things when they sleep? _**True**

When I finally let go of his neck I rubbed my face over his chest and breathed him in. Even then he didn't budge. After awhile he put his arms around me and stroked my hair. I smiled against his chest.

_**You should wake up now. **_**No. It's so perfect. **_It's gonna hafta end eventually. It's either you or him who's gonna leave. _

I pretended to stir and regrettably rolled away from him giving him time to leave. But he didn't.

_He asked for it._** He's gonna be so embarrassed how is he gonna explain himself? **

I sat up and pretended to open my eyes and look around. I looked over at David acted surprised then smiled.

"Oh hey you're up." He said.

"Yeah…what are you doing here?" I asked honestly I didn't know the answer for why he stayed.

"Ohh well….I thought you might need help with some of your clothes."

"OHH" **That made no sense.**

"Yeah…"

**You know what? **_What? _**If David can't leave Shannon I'm gonna make it damn hard for him to be faithful. **_Uhh ohh._

I rolled over to where he was laying on his back and lay on his chest.

"You know what?" I said to him making swirls on his chest with my fingers.

"What?" He voice sounded husky.

"You're really cute"

He blushed and said "AHHA not really"

"Oh my God yes you are! I mean with your glasses you're a cutie but without them YOU'RE BE DROP DEAD GORGOUS!!"

"Stop no I'm not"

"David you're gonna have girls jumping at you when we get to school. I'm gonna have to take advantage of you this weekend. My last few days with you all to myself" I said pouting.

"Ollie you'll always have me"

I looked into his eyes for a couple of minutes then said 'Did you bring up my bags?"

"Umm yeah"

"Oh you just have to tell me what you think about some of the things I bought."

"That's sucha girl thing!"

"Awww please! I need an American boy's opinion."

"Fine, but only cuz you're a foreigner."

"Thanks Love" I said and kissed his cheek. I pretended like it was a friendly one but I meant everything literally. I jumped up and grabbed my bags and went and changed in my closet.

I came out with short dark denim shorts and a dark shirt that hugged my breast, covered half of my butt, and flowed at the bottom. "Would American boys like this?"

"Definitely,"

"I think it's cute but do you think the shorts are too short?" I asked pulling up the back of my shirt and sticking my butt out towards him.

"Sort of, but in a good way." **I don't like acting like a whore in front of him. **_Me neither._

The rest of my plan was to show him my bra but I felt sorta bad and guilty. Like this was stuff that was supposed to be special. I could tell that he felt kinda uncomfortable too.

Just then the phone rang. I went and picked it up.

"Hello" I asked looking at David.

"Hey is this Ollie?"

"Yeop"

"Ohh hey it's Ben."

"Oh Hey what's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering what you're doing tomorrow."

"Umm I think I'm babysitting these kids down my street" (true)

"Ohh" He said sounding disappointed. "I was just wondering if you wanted to like hang out."

"Well … I'm not doing anything tonight, I don't think." I said turning my back away from David.

"Well my parents are out of town…and I'm watching my little brother right now…"

"Ohh that's okay we could do something else some other time."

"NO! Your know what? Me and Lane will come and get you and we can hang out at my house."

"That sounds cool"

"Yeah, I would have taken you out to dinner or something but like I'm stuck with the kid." I heard a heyy in the background and giggled.

"No, that's fine. I like hanging out at people's houses better than going out."

"Me too, just not with the kid"

"Haha"

"Umm so I'll pick you up at like 7?"

I looked at the clock 6.

"Yeah sure that'd be great"

"See you then"

"Bye" I said and hung up the phone. I turned around and looked at David he looked kinda weird.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Umm Ben"

"Ohh cool….you hanging out with him?"

"Yeah, he's watching his brother so we're gonna go to his house. I guess." **Why does it feel like I'm cheating on him?**

"How are you gonna get home?"

"I don't know"

"I'll pick you up. Cuz mom and dad are up at the cabin in Oregon for the weekend and I think Suze and Jesse are visiting some friends own in L.A."

"Ohkay. I guess I'll call you when I need you."

"Yeah." **He seems so…**_dead._

"What should I wear?"

"I like what you have on right now."

"Okay thanks Dave."

I went up and hugged him. He hugged me back. Is it possible for you to feel someone hugging you sadly?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I don't own Mediator series

Disclaimer; I don't own Mediator series.

Note: **For all you Twilight fans**. I'm writing a new story called **Best Mistakes**. I already wrote the first two chapter tell me what you think 3

**BTW** I really like it when people review and stuff just so I know that people actually care that I'm writing and that I'm not just wasting **valuable partying** time writing for myself.

Waiting for Ben to come and get me was horrible. David went to his room and wouldn't come out.

At.6:54 Ben drove up the driveway in a black Mercedes. I knew he was outside but still I waited for him to call. I didn't want him to see me waiting for him like some stupida mucca! (Stupid cow)

After I hung up with him I walked down the hallway to David's room.

"David?' I asked as I knocked.

"Yeah?" Came his voice. I wanted to cry because I really wanted to stay with him. I opened his door and walked over to where he was laying on his bed reading a book. He looked up at me as I spoke.

"Umm Bens here…so I'm gonna go."

"Okay bye." He said looking away.

I couldn't bear seeing him sad. I leaned down and kissed his check. "Bye Love" I said and walked out.

As I shut the door behind me and walked down the driveway towards Ben's car I couldn't help but feel self conscious. Ben was cute and popular and he was outside MY house to pick ME up.

I got into his car and sank into the black leather seats.

"Hey." I said looking at him.

"Hey," He said and pecked me on the cheek. "You look great." **AHHH he thinks I look great!**

"Thanks, you too." I said blushing.

"That's my little brother Lane." He said pointing to the back of the car where a 12 year old version of him sat. He had Ben's blue eyes, tan skin, and dark hair.

"Hello," I said to him. He nodded in response and went back to playing his game.

"Don't mind him" Ben said as he pulled out. I looked up at the house and saw a curtain fall back into place. **Oh David.**

About 5 minutes into driving my cell phone started to ring.

_I'm a fool for love_

_Cuz I just can't get enough _

_I'm a fool for love _

_Can't get enough can't get enough _

"Hello?" I asked.

"Heyyy girl hey" it was Kelly my twin.

"Hey I'm sorta busy"

"A boy??"

"Yeah sorta"

"Ohh.. kay call me back later"

"Kay" I said and hung up she's so random

Ben started to laugh.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"That is one of the cutest ring tones I have ever heard" he said reaching out and holding my hand. **God he's gorgeous…. And just look at his arms, damn. **

"Haha…I kinda get embarrassed about my ringtones, I don't know why. Just something about people getting to hear a song that you choice." I said. _Wow that was a nice blab fest._** I know…he's soo cute. **

"Will you promise to assign me a special ringtone on your phone?" he asked. Flashing me a smile.

**THINK! What's a flirty comeback? **"As long as you'll so the same for me" _Did that even make any sense. _**God. I hope so. **

"Of course."

Just then we pulled up to what I assumed was his house. It was larger than David's. It was built to look like a Tuscan villa and it looked like the real thing. It had a fountain in the front with a large garden surrounding it that I could most likely get lost in.

"Wow, your house is soo nice." I said leaning forward to get a better look.

"Yeah, well my mom was all into Italian design"

"Did she ever go to Italy?"

"Umm…yes and no" he said looking uncomfortable. I gave him a confused look and he took at deep breathe. "Well, she was going to Italy with her…friend and well when they go there… their plane crashed."

"O my God, I'm so sorry." I said reaching out and touching his arm.

"It's okay; I was only like 4 or 5. 2 months later I got a stepmom. 10 months after that I got this kid." He said sounding bitter. We got out of the car and I followed him up to the door. The foyer had white marble floors and walls, a high ceiling, and flowers everywhere. Lane walked past us, up the stairs and around the corner. Me and Ben stood in silence for a moment. _Wow you ruined a date before you even got you even got out of the car. _**Shoot me. **Ben grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine" I said smiling up at him. He smiled back and seemed to be back to normal. "So what are we gonna do tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking we could watch a movie and then maybe take a swim in the pool?" He said and let go of my hand. He walked over to one of the glossy red wood cabinets and took out an instant popcorn bag.

"That'd be great…except I don't have my bathing suit." I said as he hit the buttons on the microwave.

"Who said we were going to be using bathing suits?" He asked looking over at me mischievously. I blushed profusely and looked at the floor. **O my God. **"I'm just joking… I your about my sisters size you can wear one of her bathing suits.

Once the popcorn was done Ben led me to the living room. We sat down in front of a huge plasma screen TV. Ben and I choice a dramatic romance and sank down into the chocolate leather couch. Fifteen minutes into the movie he put his arm around me. He wasn't awkward about it and did the cliché 'pretend to yawn and stretch' move, he just did it. I snuggled up against him and lay my head on his chest. We spoke a couple of times, making fun of some of the stupid things the characters did.

Right when the hero was telling his long lost love that he loved her and wanted her to leave the man she was with, Ben leaned over to kiss me. I sort of turned my head away and Ben stopped so suddenly I could feel his breathing on my neck. After an awkward second he eased back and we continued watching the movie. _Why didn't you kiss him?? _**David... **_Doesn't want you!! _**Yes he does! He said he was infatuated by me. **_He has a girlfriend who he obviously doesn't want to leave. _**Because she's a wacjob! **_Yeah so? Does he try to fool around with you behind her back? _**He's too much of a gentleman to do that. **_Mhm keep telling yourself that. Do you think they'll invite you and your spinster self to their wedding?_

When the movie ended Ben took me upstairs to his sister's room. He showed me where her draw was and let me pick which one to wear. I chose a halter bikini with wide baby blue and white stripes on it. I went and got changed in one of the bathrooms, when I was done I stood out in the hallway and waited for Ben. He came out and I felt entirely inadequate. He had a perfectly chiseled chest, a ten pack no doubt. He was perfectly tan, no peeling, no red. I stared down at his chest and gaped perfect with a light line of black hair running down from his belly button. **The sex, right there, the sex.** I blushed and turned away and we walked downstairs.

Ben's pool was shaped like a river with rock lining, probably a safety hazard but it was nice looking. Ben dove right in and I waited on the side.

"You're not afraid are you?" He asked smiling while he waded in the middle of the water.

"No, of course not. I just…I don't' know, you're probably way better at swimming than me. And you'll laugh at me"

"Don't be silly." He said as he climbed out of the pool. He came up to and put his arms around me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "So what if I'm a star on the swimming and diving team? You look better in a bathing suit." And with that he threw me in the pool.

"O my God." I said as I broke the surface. I turned and looked at him. "What if I couldn't swim AT ALL!?"

"Then I'd be forced to dive in after you and give you mouth to mouth."

"Well if that's the case…then I'm drowning right now." I said smiling. Ben jumped and we swam around the pool randomly for a couple of minutes. **I think I hurt his feeling when I didn't kiss him. **_Well then go fix it. _I thought as I cut through the water. **Yeah I should. It's not like David would care. **_Yeah._** And I'll probably be saving his life. **_Huh? _**Well, it's obvious the person who's going to try and kill him is Shannon because she thinks he wants me. So I actually caused the problem by coming here because I mean they wouldn't have a problem. **_Then why don't you go home? _**Well I still wanna look at him everyday and Ben can be a nice…diversion from him. **With this new found courage I swam over to Ben. We waded looking at each other for a moment before I made the first move. I floated towards him a little then put my arms around his neck. In response Ben put his around my waist and leaned his forehead against mine. I leaned my mouth forward and kissed him. We got into a pretty heated make out season after that. Ben slid his hands down to my hips and grabbed them forcefully while my hands were perched on his shoulders. **O my God. How could I not kiss any one for this long? **_You're crazy obviously. _We broke apart finally because of the danger of drowning. We stared at each other from across the pool for a couple of seconds before I started to swim towards him again.

_I'm a fool for love_

_Cuz I just can't get enough _

_I'm a fool for love _

_Can't get enough can't get enough _

**Darn. **I climbed out over the side and went to my pile of clothes.

'Hello?" I asked.

"Ollie?" It was David.

"Yeah?"

"Umm it's getting pretty late so I'm gonna come and get you." He said sounding sorta nervous. Just then I felt hands come around my waist and someone kissing my neck.

"I guess that's okay. Ben I'm on the phone." I said giggling. **He's sucha good kisser. **

"So?" Ben said. As he turned me around to face him.

"Well it's rude."

"Your point? You were with me first and it's rude to interrupt" He said pointedly towards the phone and then leaned down and kissed me. I had to pry my lips away from his because I could hear David coughing in the background.

"Umm I need the address" David said.

"Okay. Could you give him the address please?" I asked Ben handing him the phone. After giving him the address Ben gave the phone back to me, grabbed my waste, and continued sucking on my neck.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" David said sounding a little peeved.

"Okay, Bye" I said and hung up. I stood still for a minute while Ben continued. "Umm I better go get changed."

Ben reluctantly stopped, grabbed my hand, and led me to a bathroom. I dried and got dressed. When I stepped outside Ben was hopping from one foot to another looking like he hadn't moved an inch.

We kissed in the hallway before we heard a horn outside. We walked to the door and went outside. It was pitch black and the only light I could see was the headlights of David's car. **Wasn't he not supposed to drive?** As I walked away Ben grabbed my hand and spun me back.

"Ollie?"

"Mhm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He said looking like a little kid.

"Of course" I said smiling at him. Ben's whole face lit up as he smiled back down at me. He leaned in and kissed me. We were just about to get really into it when the horn beeped again. I said goodbye to Ben gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran to the car. And that's when I started thinking and slowed my pace to the car.

**But I can never love Ben the way I love David. **_Of course you can it'll just take more time. _**No it won't me and David are soulmates. **_Here we go again. _**I'm serious how could I do this to David? We love each other. Other people even notice. This was so foolish of me. **_Oh shut up you were just suffering from boy withdrawal and fell for the first geek you saw. _**NO I DID NOT. And David isn't that much of a geek. I felt the connection back at home WHILE I was dating Dominic. Before I even knew David's name. **_You just want someone safe who you know will do anything you say. _**O my God what kind of crack are you on? **_ I'm on the WTTRW pill. _**What the frigg is that? **_Welcome to the Real World. _

I walked up to the car and opened the door. I sat down and looked at David's face. He was tense. All over. You could just tell. His jaw was clenched and his hands gripped the steering wheel. He looked dead just like how I left him at home. **How stupid was I to just agree to go out with Ben when David….? ** I reached up to stroke his face but stopped when I saw his face get panicked.

"Oh David." I said softly looking at him. I felt like I wanted to go curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out. I had just hurt my other half.

"Wow…Ben the superstar? You aim high Itlaiano," I turned around to see the speaker and I wanted to puke. Shannon.


	9. preview

Authors Note… here's the next chapter

Authors Note… here's just a preview cuz I need to write for my other stories .

Disclaimer: I do not own the mediator series. Or any other brand names mentioned in this chapter/story.

.

I sat in my room alone for half an hour waiting for David to come home. I had already changed in to my pajamas and was thinking about starting to read a book when I heard footsteps. They walked slowly up the stairs, walked to my door, waited there for a moment, and then abruptly walked quickly down the hall towards David's room. I waited a couple of minutes to see if David would come back, when he didn't I set out down the hallway.

As I approached David's door I suddenly got very nervous. Like puke my guts out nervous, but I had to work past that. After a hesitant moment I knocked on his door.

I heard David sigh then he told me to come in. He was sprawled across his bed, his hair was askew, the right side of his face was red, and he was staring at the ceiling. Tears started to well up in my eyes. **He's through with me. He wants me to leave him alone. He probably lied in the car with Suze and Jesse. He wants Shannon, she's the love of his life and he wants to be 'just friends'. **

I walked a little into the room, about 2 or 3 feet away from where David was laying, and stared at him. Finally after an agonizing minute he looked up at me. He sat up and patted the spot next to him. Once I was seated he started to speak.

"Ollie, I don't know where to start. Well first off I don't think that you should have jumped into things with Ben so quickly. I mean just kissing the guy before you go out or even know each other, that kind of stuff can lead to a bad relationship and sex, you know? And I think you're better than that and you should hold yourself with some esteem."

"Yeah" I said nodding.

"I mean, I was really worried about you. That's why I picked you up so early I didn't even call Josh I just wanted you to be okay. And then when you got in the car…"

"I know." ** He was nervous?**

"It's just," he said running a hand through his hair, "I know that I have a girlfriend but I'm just….drawn…to you. This is the strangest thing I've ever felt. But I can't leave Shannon because she's like suicidal and stuff and I just can't you know? But I want to leave her so badly ever since a couple of months ago. I just was growing apart from her and she's just clinging on me like a leech or something. I don't … I …well… I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I think I'm in love you. But it's not like its ever gonna go anywhere cuz you're just you know awesome and I'm just …not and you have Ben now and he's much better fit for you… I mean I don't know if you're playing with me you know? Because no way in a million years would you ever look at me. You don't like me like that you like me as a friend but I like you more and I shouldn't because you don't feel the same way. And now I'm rambling on and on because I don't want to hear you reject me. Even if it would be for the better. I just don't want to hear that you don't feel the same or-"

And that's where I cut him off. I grabbed his face in my hands and looked into his troubled eyes. "Oh David!" I exclaimed kissing his lips. My whole body lit up like a birthday cake and I nearly peed my pants. It felt like I was finally complete. I pulled away and hugged him. "David, I love you so much. Ever since I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. You have no idea how much it tore me apart when I found out you had a girlfriend and I couldn't have you. Even though I knew it was for the best because…"

That's when David kissed me. I felt even better, knowing that he wanted to kiss me. I grabbed at his shirt and held tight like something was about to take him away from me. David slipped his arms around my waste and held me tighter. Just being this close to him I couldn't control myself. My toes started to curl over as I moved my hands to hair. I grabbed two handfuls and yanked. I started to get a throbbing in the back of my head that urged me to go further. David pulled back a little and murmured how much he loved me. All I wanted was him back with me. I grabbed him by his cheeks and brought his face to mine. As our lips smashed together I pushed backwards so that he was lying across the bed. I started to unbutton his shirt. David tried to protest but it was no use. A bigger part of him wanted this too and it wanted it now. We were both in a daze of what our body's wanted and all of the reasons why it was wrong went out the window and were replaced by the feel of him against my skin. I sat up to take my shirt off and David started to come to from the spell we had cast on each other. I pushed myself back on top of him kissing his neck in that oh so familiar place.

"Ollie!" David exclaimed. Completely emerging from the fog. He pushed me off of him and walked to his door. I just sat there completely shocked by what had just happened.

"Wha-what did I do wrong?" I asked him near tears.

"Nothing, sweetheart. We're just not ready for this."

"But, we love each other." I said confused by the turn of events.

"I know, I know. But we're just too young."

"I've done it before." I don't know why I told him that. I had vowed to be a recycled virgin from then on out but then I met David and well. His face fell so far I could literally see him starting to get vertigo.

"What?" he whispered.

"A couple of months ago…at some party… I got a little drunk…and my boyfriend was older than me…I didn't really know what I was doing…I'm sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

S

S

So you guys are probably wondering where I have been.

Well a couple of weeks ago I had a stroke that they think was caused by diabetes so I had to go do a bunch of test.

And then ill be at my friends house in another state till Tuesday.

So ill def update son srry.


End file.
